japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Piccolo
Future Piccolo is the alternate timeline counterpart of Piccolo in Future Trunks' timeline. He is seen in the prologue during Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in a flashback during the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow". Background Future Piccolo's life was exactly the same as his mainstream present day timeline counterpart's life until August 12th of Age 764, when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission technique to arrive on planet Earth and kill both Future Frieza, and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline altered). Two years later in Age 766, however Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus and was unable to be wished back, due to the death being of a natural cause. On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer cyborg androids would suddenly appear. Coming to the defense of planet Earth's only inhabitants, Piccolo and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in a tough brutal battle. Future Piccolo was the first victim killed by Future Android 18 when she delivered a swift kick to his chest. He was the first of the Z Fighters to be killed by the androids, and being fused with him, Future Nail also died as well. When Future Piccolo had died, that meant that Future Kami also died as well, and so the Dragon Balls became useless; therefore, neither of the Z Fighters, who would all also perish, nor any normal citizen who got killed by the Androids could be wished back. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, and Future Piccolo's death had a great impact on him, who later on states that he thinks about how the androids killed Piccolo when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Future Piccolo died the day after his 14th birthday (Piccolo ages differently, as it's possibly due to him being a reincarnation). Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Abilities Fusion Like his present day counterpart from the Present Timeline, Future Piccolo can fused with Future Nail on Future planet Namek. However, he never gets the chance to fuse with Future Kami due to his tragic death at the hands of the Androids. Dragon Ball Super In a flashback in "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Piccolo is shown fighting the two Androids alongside his allies. He then dies as Future Gohan, and Future Bulma notice that the Dragon Balls fall to the ground as stones after the Future Pilaf Gang finished granting their wish. Future Piccolo makes a brief, and only appearance in the Super manga. His soul was later on destroyed when Future Zeno erased the future timeline, to destroy Infinite Zamasu once and for all. Video Games Future Piccolo appears in the following video game: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road Quotes *(in the manga) "Do it your our last hope" Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He was shock when Goku die from a Heart Virus. 'Future Chi-Chi' It's unknown if he even talks to her. 'Future Son Gohan' He cares about his student and told him to find the dragon balls. 'The Future Ox King' It's unknown how he is around him. 'Future Kuririn' He probably gets along with him. 'Future King Kai' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Yamcha' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Bulma' He gets along with her. 'Future Trunks' 'Future Kami' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Nail' He probably gets along with him. '[[Future Dende' He might get along with him. 'The Future Grand Elder Guru' 'Future Cargo' 'Future Moori' 'Future Frieza' He really doesn't like him. 'Future King Cold' He doesn't like him at all. 'Future Android 17' He also hates him. 'Future Android 18' He hates her too. Knownable Relatives *'Katas' (Grandfather) *'Future King Piccolo' (Father & Past incarnation) *'Future Kami' (Father/good counterpart) *'Unnamed offspring' (Brothers) *'Future Piano' (Brother) *'Future Tambourine' (Brother) *'Future Cymbal' (Brother) *'Future Drum' (Brother) *'Future Nail' (Permanent Fuser) *'Future Son Gohan' (Apprentice) *'Future Grand Elder Guru' (Second father due to fusion with Nail) *'Future Dende' (Brother due to fusion with Nail) *'Future Cargo' (Brother due to fusion with Nail) *'Future Moori' (Brother due to fusion with Nail) *'Future King Kai' (Mentor) *'Piccolo' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In Future Trunks flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However in The History of Trunks, it was said Future Piccolo was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toshio Furukawa *'English' : Christopher Sabat all information on Future Piccolo came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Piccolo Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-004.jpg|Future Piccolo and everyone at Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-017.jpg|Future Piccolo and the others find out that Goku is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-025.jpg|Future Piccolo prepares to challenge the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-028.jpg|Future Piccolo battles 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-030.jpg|Future Piccolo is defeated by the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-031.jpg|Future Piccolo is kill by the androids and so is Kami as the dragon balls can't be used. Category:Characters Category:Males